Working Late
by Zera Rask
Summary: Spencer Reid is working late, but what will he do when he discovers Morgan working one out in his office? Slash slash slash


Something about today was different, maybe it was the way Derek kept eyeing me over his paperwork when he thought I wasn't looking, or maybe it was the way my hands felt when I woke up this morning; cold and dry, a sure sign that something was going to happen. Now I'm not superstitious to say the least. There's not enough logic to put any real depth behind fear of black cats or broken mirrors, but my hands are tried and trusted predictors. For instance, when I was child my hands would become hot and sweaty minutes before my mother had an episode. Or when we were out in the field. When an unsub was lurking in the shadows, waiting to ambush me, my hands would tingle. It might not make much sense, trust me I don't make any life altering decisions based on how my hands are feeling, but it has helped provide me with some forewarning about coming events. Needless to say when nothing happened all day I was disappointed and even a little dejected. My hands have never failed me before, yet all we did today was sit around and do paperwork. I wrinkled my noise in disgust, since I had spent so much time daydreaming I still had a stack about the size of my forearm to get through. It was enough to keep me here all night, but I could not go home and leave that stack unfinished. So when the others started packing up and leaving for a few drinks and a few winks I declined to join them, stating that I just wanted to finish this one last file. Normally someone would have volunteered to help me, or at least stick around and make sure I made good on my word, but it was friday and we were all tired of work from our last case. Even Hotch left at a normal hour, claiming that he promised Jack a camping trip this weekend and still had a lot to pack.

So I sat alone and worked without resting for a solid two hours. I only had a quarter of the stack to finish when I realized that I wasn't the only one working late. There were soft sounds coming from Morgan's office and I wondered if he was talking on the phone to someone. I checked my watch, not very likely at 9:30. I hadn't even realized that he was here at all. I shook my head, was I so caught up in paperwork that I didn't even realize Morgan hadn't left with the others? I decided to take a break and go see what he was up to. As I got closer to his office I noted that the blinds were drawn which was odd considering there was no one else was here. I took one step closer then froze; the sounds coming from the room were moans of pleasure. Was it possible that- No I dismissed the thought immediately. Morgan could have never snuck a woman in here without me noticing, I wasn't that oblivious. Besides unless there was some great advantage to office sex that I wasn't aware of I couldn't picture Morgan risking his job just to "show" a woman where he worked. My hand rested on the handle to his door and I decided that he much be watching a romance movie on his laptop. I still hesitated to enter though thinking that he could have drawn the shades because he wanted privacy. But the thought of being able to tease him about something for once, especially something as embarrassing as watching a chick flick at work, was too much to turn down. I turned the handle slowly and silently entered his office.

The lights were dim in here, but I could still make out Morgan's figure enough to see his back was to me. I was also able to discern that his head was rested back against his chair so that he was staring at the ceiling. Unless Garcia installed a TV up there I doubted he was watching a movie. I was about to move forward to check if he was alright when a slow moan, deep and lusty, came from his side of the room. It was then I noticed that his office chair was rocking slightly and I realized exactly what he was doing. A full blush heated my cheeks and neck as I thought of what an invasion of privacy this was and how inappropriate it was for me to be here. I turned around to sneak out the way I came in, but something halted me in my tracks."Reid." My first thought was one of sheer terror and embarrassment as I thought I had been caught. But then Morgan spoke again as I turned around to face him. "Give it to me Pretty Boy, come on, give it to me." My mouth hung slack jaw as I tried to process what was going on. Was Morgan masturbating to me? I must have made a small sound of disbelieve for Morgan twisted his chair around so fast I thought he might break it. His fly was zipped up but the button was undone and I could see the hard outline of his erection through his pants.

I'm not sure why I did what I did next. Maybe it was because of the look of horror and shame on Morgan's face, or maybe it was because I was too terrified to confront an emotion that had been building within me for a long time. Whatever the reason I bolted out of his office faster than the mythical jackrabbit. I think Morgan was a bit stunned by my reaction because he didn't come chasing after me at first. I got halfway down the steps to the bullpen before he tore out of his office calling my name. "Reid! Reid, wait man!" But I couldn't wait I had to run. If I waited we'd have to talk about this and then I'd screw everything up by spouting off some random fact or statistic. As I darted across the bullpen and into a hallway lined with office doors I couldn't think of a single statistic that applied to this situation. I could hear Morgan calling after me, thank God the building was empty, and his drumming feet seemed to be keeping time with my heart. I analyzed this for a second. Pounding heart, rushing adrenaline, heightened fear response, it was like I was running from a serial killer instead of my best friend. I turned down another hallway and swore in Latin, its a bad habit I picked up from reading too many ancient Roman tomes. I was supposed to be headed towards and exit, but instead I was going deeper into the building. I could still hear Morgan running close behind me even though he had stopped calling my name, to better hear my footsteps I assume. I spotted the men's room and instinctually dived for it, I was used to hiding out in restrooms. Once inside with the door safely latched behind me I sunk to the floor in exhaustion. There was no time to think about the events that had just transpired because I heard Morgan run past and my recovering heart rate hammered back into high gear. He doubled back and my panic increased. A soft knock on the door confirmed my fears: he knew where I was hiding. "Reid come on man open the door." He didn't sound angry or embarrassed, just tired and maybe a little sad as if he hadn't wanted me to find out this way. I brought my knees up to my chest and laced my hands tightly around them. It was a comforting position, one I had assumed many times on the cool tiles of a dozen restroom floors. Morgan was never one to give up easily and he knocked again and talked to me through the door. "Come on Reid we need to talk." I froze up immediately and could feel my chest start to constrict with old fears and broken promises.

"No we don't." I tried to rationalize. "Its okay really, we don't need to talk about it." If I could see him I'm sure Morgan would be shaking his head in disbelief. He tried a little rationalization of his own and it cut clean through my flimsy logic.  
"Reid man, you cannot honestly tell me your completely okay with what you saw back there." I could feel the retort coming already, it tasted bitter in my mouth, or maybe that was the bile at the back of my throat, but I needed to hurt him to make him go away.

"I'm more than completely fine with it, who you masturbate to is none of my business, I should be thrilled, honored even, that a man like you would ever consider someone like-"

"Spencer." His voice cut sharply through whatever I was about to say and I started to feel an ache behind my eyes right where the migraines always formed. Great that's all I needed, a migraine on top of Morgan calling me by my first name. I decided to go for the sucker punch as a last ditch attempt to make him leave. I could use first names too.

"Go away Derek." I said just loudly enough for him to hear me. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." A loud punch to the door startled me into jumping up to my feet. I spun around to face the door and uneasily examined its sturdiness. Morgan had kicked down bigger doors, but instead of busting it open he yelled.

"Dammit Spencer, I won't let you shut me out just because to too scared to face your own emotions!" I staggered backwards and grabbed the sink to my left for support. Was that what was happening here, was I scared? I turned to fully face the mirror and stared at my haggard expression. Hollow eyes stared out from a thin face and my hair stuck out every which way. Truth is, those migraines were starting to scare the shit out of me, but I had started to feel better as soon as I told Morgan. I thought about that for a moment, assessing for the logical answer. The solution to all my problems was right on the other side of that door, but that thought frightened me so much that my legs started to shake and I had to grip the sink even harder to stay upright. Morgan spoke now, softer than before. "You don't have to be scared kid, just let me in." The thought sent shivers down my spine, I hadn't relied on anyone so completely since my dad left and my mom started to lose it. The idea that Morgan could be so much more to me than a good friend unlocked a chest of repressed emotions that I started dry heaving. Hacking up air since there was nothing in my stomach to lose. Morgan however thought I was choking and kicked the door down as I assumed he could. He saw me gagging over the sink and immediately knew what to do. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me gently so that my face was pressed against his chest. My breath stopped hitching but I clutched his shirt and started to sob.

"I can't be alone anymore." It was a true statement, I would die if I had to face this all on my own for one more day. Morgan held me close to him with one hand and with the other rubbed soothing circles at the base of my spine.

"I'll stand by you." He murmured into the top of my hair. I couldn't help but second guess though, and I just had to know.

"You won't leave me?" Morgan went rigid at the question and pulled me back so he could look into my eyes as he said.

"Spencer, nothing could ever make me leave you." I felt myself lean forward, drawn in by his hypnotizing gaze. Our lips crashed together with the force of passion that has been buried for so long in burns a hole in your stomach. I wanted everything, the contrast of his hot skin on mine, the taste and dimensions of his mouth, and the hardness of his dick. His erection was pushed firmly against me and I loved the way it felt. I tore at his shirt hungrily until he pulled it off breaking the connection between our lips for seven seconds exactly. His mouth was a huge warm wild animal that twisted and bucked around in my mouth making my insides glow. I ran my hands up and down his perfect body tracing his muscles and outlining his nipples, making him moan into our kiss. He pulled away, panting, and tore my shirt off. His hands immediately went for my exposed body as I hungrily sought his mouth again. But he brought his head down and planted a deep sucking kiss on my neck. I let out a guttural sound somewhere between a moan and a cry. Morgan smiled into my skin and continued to leave a trail of kisses and nips down my neck and collar bones. Meanwhile his hands explored everything. He rubbed my thighs and my back. Then his hands strayed a little further and he started to grab my ass. I cried out when he did this and rolled my tongue across his nipple eliciting a similar cry from him. One of my hands was wrapped around his neck, mostly to keep myself upright as he ran his fingers up and down my cleft, but with the other hand I started to unzip his pants. It wasn't that hard one handed since the job was halfway done from when I interrupted him before. I got the zipper undone and yanked his pants halfway down his ass. With out invitation or warning I stuck my hand down his underwear and grabbed the hot throbbing shaft that stood at attention. Morgan let out a cry that could have woken the dead, but thankfully the building was empty he leaned against me, backing us up against a wall, and breathed heavily into my shoulder as I slid my hand against his dick in a fast, fluid movement. "God, you're so much better than I imagined." He said between gasps. I smiled and leaned forward to lick his ear causing him to moan lowly.

"And how often did you fantasize about me?" I whispered in what I hoped was a seductive tone. Morgan grabbed my ass with both hands and lifted me off the floor. This forced me to stop my administrations to his hardened dick, but elicited a scream of pleasure from me as he rammed his erection against my own. He looked at me in the throes of sex and said.

"I have a very overactive imagination." His face gets serious all of the sudden and his thrusts slow to a stop. I regretfully unwrapped my legs from around him and tried not to glare at him like a petulant child who's been denied a toy. But Morgan looked really serious and soon my reflection mirrored his.  
"Spencer, um, are sure your okay with how fast this is going? Because if we keep going, I don't think I'll be able to stop." His fears and longing to take care of my feelings makes my heart split with love, technically impossible I know, but it feels that way just the same. Rather than answer him I thrust my hips violently against his and kiss him rabidly. When we finally split apart to breath I pant into his ear.

"I've wanted you for too long to stop." He grins, a goofy face splitting grin that makes my knees feel like jello. I rip his underwear down to where his pants were shed and start stroking him rapidly with one hand, while with the other I glide my fingers around his balls. He's making that noise again, that throaty lust filled sound that I can already tell I love. "Spencer!" He yells through his ecstasy and I look up to see what's wrong. He just looks at me a smiles. "Take off your pants." He says gently and I go a deep red because I had forgotten all about them. I stop what I'm doing and slip them, along with my underwear, off. Morgan looks at my now fully exposed body lovingly, possessively admiring what is already his. "You are so Goddamn beautiful." he whispers causing me to turn even brighter red. We kiss again slowly regaining the heat and the force from before. After a few minutes I can't take it anymore and I start at Morgan's collar bone and move to his abs to let him know. He moans lowly as I kiss and lick his lower abs, right where his dark pubic hair starts. I lean back against the floor until I am lying down completely and shiver on the cool tiles. Morgan goes down as well and presses a perfect kiss on the head of my throbbing penis. His mouth opens and slowly takes me. I can't help but moan loudly as he sucks and lightly bites I grit my teeth, my desire's burning a hole through my stomach. "Morgan." I hiss lowly. "I want your dick now, I want you to come inside me, I want to hear you scream." He sucks me once more, long and good, and I almost come right there. Then he lifts himself up and brings his face close to mine. "I want to watch you orgasm." I whisper, feeling a little embarrassed, but too far gone to care. He smiles.

"I can do that." I lift my legs and wrap them around his back. Morgan uses one hand to brace himself, and the other to support my head. Then he enters me and a sparks goes off in my brain and I'm already thrusting into it forcing him in deeper. His eyes flutter and I get to admire those dark lashes. Morgan seems determined to go slow so I let him enjoy the moment. "Oh my God." He gasps.

"You're so tight." The last part ends in a moan. I grin at his blissful face.

"Don't be afraid to go fast." I tease and he smirks at me.

"You wanna go fast, pretty boy? I'll give you fast." Morgan thrusts into me even deeper and I yell with intense pleasure. I thrust upward in response and he starts to go faster setting a breakneck pace. He groans and I lift my head to suck at his nipple. Morgan thrusts even harder causing me to nip him, but just enough that it remains on the pleasurable side. He moans again as I lean up more to trail my fingers up and down his spine.

"You like that? You like the way it feels inside of me?" I could tell it was only making him hotter. My back arched at a particularly heady thrust and I swear I saw stars.

"How'd that feel pretty boy?" I could only moan in response. After that words were lost as he built and built inside of me. When he finally came he screamed at release and I all but howled at the warmth that spread within me. I gasped as he kept thrusting, expecting him to rest in the afterglow. His penis was slightly limp now and I ground my hips back and forth against it. I could feel myself going higher and higher till suddenly I was screaming too. I came in-between our tightly wound bodies, and Morgan collapsed against me panting from pleasure. We stayed that way for an hour, just lying in each other's arms, until Morgan sighed. "Well Reid, what do you want to do now?"

"We can't stay here." I reasoned. "We'll have to clean up and go home I suppose." Morgan snorted.

"That's what we have to do, I asked what you wanted to do." I looked at him for a moment, taking in the beautiful features I'd admired for so long, and those dark expressive eyes. How could I lie.

"Honestly, I want to go home with you, and I want you to take me in your bed." Morgan laughed loudly and I stared at him absolutely bewildered. "What?"

"Nothing, he chuckled, I guess great minds think alike."


End file.
